


Only One Way

by vizzie1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Gen, Hubris, Impulse Control, Nebula Is Not Here For Your Shit, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizzie1/pseuds/vizzie1
Summary: Tony Stark is the only person left who knows the only way to defeat Thanos. But will anyone listen?





	Only One Way

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, Tony Stark is the only person left alive on Titan who heard Doctor Strange explain the one and only possible way to defeat Thanos and save the lives of half the universe. But considering the dynamics and interactions in CA: Civil War, I just can't imagine some people *cough*Steve*cough* trusting and listening to him and just making things more difficult. Thus, this fic was born.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own anything in the MCU. No beta- sorry. This is not meant to be taken seriously. Let me know if I need to update the tags.
> 
> Note: It's been pointed out to me that T'challa really shouldn't be in this, so I'm just gonna ~~play the artistic license card and ask you to look past that~~ change it to Shuri. Thanks, @Mimine101!
> 
> And always be nice. We all love our favorite characters, but real people come first.

Nebula takes Tony back to earth in her spacecraft. Neither says anything the whole way there, mostly because Tony is overwhelmed and trying to keep it together and because Nebula doesn't see the point in small talk.

They land at the New York sanctum. Wong knows of the battle in Wakanda that involved the exvengers and the remaining Guardians, so he portals the three of them there.

Mostly facing Shuri but addressing all who are present, Tony resignedly starts explaining what needs to be done to defeat Thanos and save the universe.

"Who died and left you in charge?" Steve interrupts.

Without a hint of his usual snark, Tony replies, "Doctor Strange did. And there is one way- literally, only one- to save the universe, and I am the only person left who knows what it is."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Steve huffs. "I think that you're just saying that because you're always desperate to be in control." He fades into grumbles about Ultron and the Accords and trying to kill Bucky. Oh, Bucky!

Before he can continue, Shuri asks, "This Doctor Strange- how are you so sure about his plan?"

"He was the previous owner of the time stone. Before Thanos was able to take it, Doctor Strange used it to observe all possible futures. Only one led to the protection of the universe and a return of the lives that have been lost." Upon mentioning the dead, Tony's voice begins to weaken, his eyes looking more distant.

"And you expect me to just believe that this _strange_ guy can magically see the future?" Steve asks.

"You idiot," Nebula curses. "You have seen the power of the stones. With the strength and knowledge to use the time stone, such a task would be easy."

Wong took a step forward to face Steve. "Even before he took on the position of Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange had the intelligence, learning, and talent to use the stone to save the world from annihilation. If he saw only one path for our success, then that is the path we must follow."

"I don't trust you. I don't even know you. You can stand around, discussing a madman's scheme all you want, but I'm going to go find Thanos and force him to give me back Bucky- I mean... everyone." With that, Steve marched towards the Wakandan border, only looking back once with frustration that no one was following him. Once he stepped outside the country's forcefield, the remaining alien creatures from the battle instantly attacked him. Steve punched one after another after another, but it still took less than a minute for them to overwhelm and kill him.

Nebula's disdain was clear as she spoke, "Well, good thing we don't need him in our plan to defeat Thanos."

They all just glanced around at each other for a few seconds, before Shuri broke the silence, "So, Tony, tell us about this plan..."


End file.
